


Блестящее танго Мэтта Холта

by Гейфилд (Gayfield)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Explicit Language, Fix-It, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, M/M, Post-Canon, Post-Canon Fix-It, Romance, Tango, Weddings, drunk Matt Holt
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 05:42:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18685285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gayfield/pseuds/%D0%93%D0%B5%D0%B9%D1%84%D0%B8%D0%BB%D0%B4
Summary: Кит любит Широ и напивается на его свадьбе. Мэтт знает, что Широ любит Кита, и тоже напивается на свадьбе Широ. Пока Широ сражается со свадебным галстуком, Мэтт в ритме танго расставляет всё (и всех) по местам. Кто, если не он?





	Блестящее танго Мэтта Холта

**Author's Note:**

> Очередной фикс 8-го сезона (месяц прошёл, а раны не зажили). Надеюсь, кому-то, как и мне, станет немного легче от этой истории :D

Кит напивается. Выглядит восхитительно, если забыть о поводе, по которому они здесь собрались.   
– Кит, – говорит Мэтт беззвучно, потому что от холодной водки у него всегда пропадает голос. Прокашливается и повторяет вслух: – Кит.  
Кит поднимает на него большие несчастные глаза и так же беззвучно произносит:  
– Мэтт.  
Прокашливается, но голос к нему не возвращается.  
– Кит. – Мэтт подливает ему ещё. Кит выпивает залпом и с отвращением смотрит на тарелку с закусками. Ему физически плохо, и Мэтт его понимает. Ему тоже физически плохо. Почти все здесь с трудом понимают, что происходит. Мэтт на правах лучшего друга Широ и доверенного лица Кита понимает всё очень хорошо, и это не делает его счастливее. Пожалуй, он может назвать себя вторым по несчастности чуваком на этой свадьбе – разумеется, после Кита. В гонке страдальцев в затылок дышит Широ, отстающий только потому, что свадьба – его, и ему надо изображать счастливый вид (желательно более убедительно).   
У Кита розовеют щёки и немного припухают искусанные губы. Глаза кажутся ещё больше, и Мэтт, глядя на него, плывёт в секундном помрачении.  
– К чёрту условности, – говорит он и обнимает Кита за плечи. – Выходи за меня.  
– Мэтт, ты охуел? – искренне спрашивает Кит. На последнем слове к нему возвращается голос. – Ты же…  
Продолжая обнимать, Мэтт зажимает ему рот, а свободной рукой вливает в себя остатки водки прямо из бутылки.   
– Кит, – продолжает он, глядя Киту в глаза, – ты охуенный. Боже, я люблю тебя. Видел бы ты себя сейчас.  
Кит смотрит на него в упор. Румянец на щеках. Припухшие губы. Слегка сбитая на сторону алая бабочка под воротничком чёрной рубашки. Весь в чёрном, господи, как ему идёт. Мэтт всегда испытывал к нему непростительную слабость. Если бы не чувства Широ, может…  
– Мэтт, – повторяет Кит чуть громче. Отчаяние плещется в его глазах и грозится вот-вот выплеснуться через край слезами. Этот момент близок. Мэтт знает, он слишком часто пил с Китом. Больше выпито только с Широ. Тайны, выданные под алкоголем, не уходят дальше Мэтта, иначе сегодня была бы счастливая свадьба. Широ так сильно любит Кита и так долго говорит об этом, что в каком-то смысле эта любовь уже стала для Мэтта частью жизни. Это неправильно, но он чувствует себя ответственным за них. Мэтт пьян и хочет видеть своих друзей счастливыми, и тогда его сознание порождает гениальный в своей авантюрности план.   
На самом деле план не очень, но или так, или он никогда себя не простит.  
– Кит. – Мэтт ставит пустую бутылку на стол и берёт руку Кита. Они выглядят так, будто собираются танцевать танго. Пидж толкает Ханка в бок, призывая насладиться грядущим шоу. Мэтт в элегантном бежевом смокинге (выбирала мама) и ядовито-оранжевой шляпе (выбирал папа). Они с Китом выглядят противозаконно мило. У Кита сползает с плеча алая подтяжка. Выбирал Широ (боже, какой идиот). Чёрный пиджак (выбирал Кит) висит на спинке стула. Пьяному Киту всегда становится душно, и он начинает раздеваться. Он хочет раздеться и сейчас. Мэтт видит, как у него дёргается кадык. Если отпустить ему руки, он снимет бабочку. Потом рубашку. (Обычно Мэтт успевал довезти его до дома раньше, чем Кит снимет штаны.)  
Широ, ты идиот.  
– Кит, – повторяет Мэтт. Взгляд Кита плывёт к алтарю, где кипят приготовления, и его глаза наполняются влагой. – Давай навестим Широ. Наверняка он опять не может завязать галстук.  
– Я тоже не могу, – лепечет Кит и делает вялую попытку вырваться. – Мэтт, ты же не серьёзно? Я… я не могу пойти к Широ. Он женится, а я…  
«ЛЮБЛЮ ЕГО», – беззвучно кричит Кит так, что слышно в соседней галактике.   
– …я не хочу оставаться на церемонию, – продолжает он, проглотив очередное невысказанное признание. – Не смогу это видеть, Мэтт. Я… эгоист.  
«Ты влюблённый идиот», – думает Мэтт, который вчера весь вечер выслушивал сомнения Широ. И был почти благодарен Кёртису за то, что увёл Широ спать и окончил это мракобесие.  
Между двумя полюсами, не желающими признавать взаимное притяжение, Мэтт чувствует себя так, будто его вот-вот расплющит.  
– Кит. – Мэтт повторяет его имя как заклинание и немного лучше понимает Широ, который поминает Кита к месту и не к месту. Звучит волшебно. – Широ нуждается в тебе сильнее, чем ты думаешь.  
Звучит ещё хуже, чем «ты мой брат, я люблю тебя». Широ вынес эти слова из смерти, сознания Чёрного льва, пересадки души в клона, мрака беспамятства и бесконечной боли, которую принесла ему война за спасение Вселенной. Широ набил бы себе с ними татуировку напротив сердца, о которой Кит бы никогда не узнал.   
Широ, блядь.  
Мэтт понимает, что теряет решимость. На глаза попадается ещё одна бутылка. Шампанское. План обрастает новыми деталями. Мэтт знает, что будет жалеть. Очень скоро. Он выпивает залпом почти треть. Время пошло, у него есть примерно двадцать минут. Эти идиоты будут ему должны. Он буквально жертвует собой ради их счастья, превращает себя в бомбу замедленного действия и выдёргивает чеку.  
– Кит. – Он выдаёт самую сверкающую свою улыбку, пока Кит дёргает бабочку. Процесс пошёл. Киту душно. Губы стали ярче, румянец – милее. Мэтт снова берёт его руку и нежно переплетает его пальцы со своими. Кит потрясающий. Мэтт женился бы на нём прямо сейчас. Не совсем понятно, зачем, но женился бы, ей-богу. Мэтт заслужил эту фантазию своими страданиями. Заработал многолетним хранением большой общей тайны. Тайны, что не тайна, блядь. Каждый гость со стороны Широ, получив пригласительную карточку, перезвонил Широ и уточнил, нет ли опечатки, а потом – почему не Кит. Широ что-то виртуозно врал про разные цели, разницу в возрасте, долг, ещё какую-то хрень.   
Не перезвонили только двое: Мэтт, потому что знал слишком много, и Кит, потому что это полностью укладывалось в его пессимистичную картину мира. Широ никогда не ответит. Широ дальше, чем звёзды. Я лучше умру у его ног, чем признаюсь в своих чувствах. Он на меня и не посмотрит. Я ведь всего лишь Кит.  
Кит, фантастический тупица, идеальная пара для второго такого же. На чемпионате по неловкости в личной жизни они заняли бы общее первое место. И там бы тоже не решились поцеловаться.  
При мысли о том, как эти двое целуются, Мэтта ведёт. Шампанское начало действовать. Кит смотрит ему в глаза. Они так и стоят, как два танцора, зависшие в невесомости на виду у немногих заинтересованных зрителей. Мэтт видит их как кадры в немом кино. Пидж в роскошном тёмно-зелёном смокинге (выбирал Ханк) – тянет коктейль через тонкую трубочку. Ханк в жёлтом костюме в коричневую клетку (выбирал Лэнс) – склонил голову к плечу и подмигивает как заведённый. Лэнс в тёмно-синей рубашке и рваных джинсах (выбирала Акша, святая женщина, женился бы сию секунду) приближается к ним, напряжённый, как гончая. Наклоняется к Пидж, перекидывается с ней парой слов и отходит к диджею. Приятная расслабляющая мелодия сменяется бодрой композицией в духе латинских танцев.   
Пидж выхватывает из вазы алую розу и суёт её Мэтту в зубы.  
– Вперёд, – говорит она и хлопает Кита по плечу.  
Мэтт прижимает Кита к себе за талию и делает первое движение ногой. Когда-то он всерьёз занимался танго в школьном кружке (после многих лет практики получалось так же хуёво, как в первый раз). Кит не танцевал ничего и никогда, и безвольно висит в его объятиях, раздавленный своим горем и водкой.  
Между ними и Широ целая толпа гостей. Мэтт сверкает улыбкой, гордо вскидывает голову, прижимается щекой к щеке Кита и идёт напролом, как могучий корабль, рассекающий волны праздничного веселья. Они обходят со спины почтенную матушку Кёртиса, болтающую с папой. При виде танго с Китом папа оживляется и незаметно показывает большой палец. Мэтт в курсе, что папа перезвонил Широ первым.  
– Мэтт, – волнуется Кит, когда они входят в арендованный коттедж. – Куда ты меня ведёшь?  
Кит слишком расслабленный, чтобы сопротивляться. Крепкий алкоголь его дезориентирует, и Мэтт намерен использовать это знание во благо. В первую очередь, для себя. Кит и Широ ни за что с ним не согласятся, но Мэтт среди них единственный настоящий эгоист.  
– Мы только на минутку! – цедит Мэтт сквозь жёсткий стебель розы, приближаясь к двери, за которой, он уверен, Широ сражается с галстуком и хандрит.   
Он выхватывает розу, суёт её Киту в руку и распахивает дверь.

Сцена у зеркала почти семейная. Почти милая. Почти славная, если вы плохо знаете Широ. Мэтт знает Широ достаточно и видит, что он едва держится. Кёртис поправляет ему галстук, судя по всему, уже в девяносто первый раз, и с изумлением оглядывается на гостей.  
– Кёртис! – орёт Мэтт так, что у самого звенит в ушах, и хватает счастливого жениха за плечи. – Детка, сладкий, как же с тобой повезло моему лучшему другу Широ!  
Второй жених (несчастный) смотрит на застывшего в дверях Кита. Пьяного Кита во всём чёрном, со сбившейся алой бабочкой под воротником рубашки, несчастного, растерзанного невзаимной любовью Кита с розой в руке, и – Мэтт отлично знает этот взгляд – весь его мир сжимается до одного человека. Кёртис суетливо пытается встать между ними, уточнить, что нужно Мэтту, всё ли в порядке у гостей, нравится ли праздник. Широ ничего не слышит.  
Мэтт отработанным движением хватает Кёртиса за руку и притискивает его к себе за талию (Широ, о чём ты думал?). Кёртис слишком воспитанный, чтобы вырываться, и Мэтт намерен использовать это знание во благо. В первую очередь, для себя.  
– Кёртис, – говорит он и танцующим шагом отправляется на выход. – Эта комната запирается?  
– Не знаю, – бормочет Кёртис, пытаясь оглянуться на Широ. – А что?  
Мэтт взломал бесчисленное множество замков, и ещё больше вывел из строя. Протискиваясь в коридор, он запихивает Кита в комнату. Захлопывает дверь до щелчка. Красиво наклоняет Кёртиса назад, отведя руку в сторону. Суёт в замочную скважину спичку. Ломает. Повторяет с остатком спички. Ловушка захлопнулась.  
– Мой друг Широ – самый большой счастливчик, – доверительно сообщает Мэтт, расплываясь в улыбке. – Ему достался лучший мужчина в галактике. Я знаю, о чём говорю.  
Кёртис польщённо розовеет. Он устал объяснять окружающим, почему он на месте Кита. Мэтт ему не завидует. Потому что Широ тоже не знает, почему он на месте Кита.  
– Я хочу представить тебя папе, – говорит Мэтт. У него начинает заплетаться язык. Осталось минут пять. – Папа восхищается тобой. Ещё с тех пор, когда ты был кадетом.   
– Но я знаком с твоим отцом… – недоумевает Кёртис и пытается вернуться к Широ. Поздно – Мэтт снова завладел его рукой, его талией и его вниманием. – Мы летали вместе!  
– Представить как будущего мужа Широ.  
Мэтт играет бровями. Он отлично знает уязвимые места Кёртиса, а знания, как и деньги, должны работать.  
Кажется, в комнате кто-то плачет. Кёртис беспокойно дёргается в руках Мэтта. Мэтт делает первый шаг, второй – и его не остановить.  
Он танцует как святой покровитель плохого танго, как пьяный пехотинец, идущий в последний бой, мимо папы и чопорной матушки Кёртиса, мимо Лэнса и Ханка, и подаёт Пидж отчаянные сигналы бровями. Его путь оканчивается около Акши, сплетающейся в сестринских объятиях с Вероникой, и шампанское намекает, что собирается на выход.  
– Акша, – хрипит Мэтт. Подоспевшая Пидж цепляет Кёртиса под локоть, и он всё ещё слишком воспитанный, чтобы вырваться. – Акша, выходи за меня.  
– Мэтт. – Акша хватает его за плечи. – Только не на моё платье!  
Если у Мэтта есть соулмейт, то это она. Все говорят, что Акша соулмейт Кита, но нет. Мэтт отлично разбирается в соулмейтах.  
Этой женщине не нужны слова, чтобы его понять.  
Словно идеальное оружие, бьющее точно в цель, она хватает Мэтта и разворачивает его в сторону Кёртиса.  
Пидж делает элегантный шаг в сторону.  
Мэтт закрывает глаза и испытывает огромное, ни с чем не сравнимое облегчение.   
Пока его безудержно тошнит на белый костюм Кёртиса, Акша бережно придерживает ему волосы.

– Кит, – говорит Широ. Где-то за краем сознания щёлкает дверной замок, слышится подозрительная возня и наступает тишина. Кит стоит, стискивая в кулаке алую розу, опирается плечом о стену, и между его пальцев медленно проступает кровь. – Кит, ты… квизнак, Кит, почему она с шипами?   
Кит смотрит исподлобья. Его губы непривычно яркие, от него пахнет водкой, и румянец на его щеках горит как все закаты, которыми они любовались вместе. Не подаренные поцелуи, похороненные где-то под сердцем, как под могильной плитой, начинают бунтовать внутри Широ.  
– Широ, – беззвучно говорит Кит, но Широ его понимает. Слышит откуда угодно. Из-за грани смерти, из горячки битвы, из чужого сознания, перепрограммированного на убийство. Широ услышит его всегда. Что бы ни случилось, Кит для Широ самый дорогой человек во Вселенной.   
– Кит, – говорит он и встаёт. – Отпусти её, ты поранился. Дай я посмотрю.  
Кит протягивает руку и прижимает розу к белоснежному галстуку Широ (выбирал Кёртис). По шёлку плывут алые пятна. Широ абсолютно, кристально трезв, но его ведёт.  
– Широ, – говорит Кит, возя рукой по его белоснежной же рубашке. Пятен становится больше. Широ молчит. Рука Кита горячая. «Ты мой брат», – звучит в голове голос Кита, и шрам на щеке Кита напоминает о: «Я люблю тебя». Рука Кита лежит прямо напротив сердца. Широ понимает, какую хочет тату. Ладонь Кита. На этом самом месте. С надписью «Я люблю тебя», а рядом «Ты мой брат». Чтобы помнить. И профиль Кита. И эмблему Вольтрона. Потому что Кит его правая рука, и эта правая рука всегда… всегда…  
Широ смотрит на Кита. Кит пачкает его кровью. Кажется, жених перед свадьбой должен заниматься немного другим, но Широ всё равно. Он заслужил, выцарапал в боях жизнь множества реальностей и немного счастья. Немного братской любви. Немного Кита, пока это ещё не противозаконно.  
– Кит, – говорит он, тоже одними губами, потому что голос может выдать его отчаяние, его подступающие слёзы и его отнюдь не братскую любовь. – Кит, я… спасибо, что пришёл.  
– Я не хотел, – говорит Кит, и у Широ падает сердце. Он так и знал. Кит царапает его розой через тонкую рубашку, но эта боль не сильнее, чем та, от которой Широ внутренне корчится в муках. Если бы он только мог признаться. – Мэтт… он сказал, ты будешь рад…  
– Я рад, – говорит Широ.  
– Широ, – говорит Кит.  
– Кит, – говорит Широ.  
(«Вам хватило бы только ваших имён, чтобы общаться, грёбаные соулмейты», – говорит Мэтт у него в голове.)  
– Широ, – говорит Кит, и Широ уже открывает рот, чтобы сказать «Кит», но Кит моргает, и с его ресниц срывается слезинка. Кит отшвыривает розу и кровоточащей рукой срывает с себя алую бабочку. У него подкашиваются колени, и Широ обнимает его за талию. Широ не может допустить, чтобы Кит упал. Кит так много раз не позволял ему упасть.  
– У тебя свадьба, – говорит Кит, и это отрезвляет (нет – потому что Кит закидывает голову и смотрит Широ в глаза, и слёзы текут по его щекам, а у Широ разрывается сердце). – А я… я…   
Он говорит одними губами, и Широ не сразу понимает, что.   
– …тебя, – заканчивает Кит и обнимает его за шею.  
У Широ в голове мучительно сходится что-то огромное, что он раньше не хотел сознавать. Понимание зреет в его голове, как нарождающаяся лавина, и ему становится неловко. Все его друзья собрались здесь, и друзья Кёртиса, и его достойная матушка, церемония начнётся через пятнадцать минут, а Широ стоит в гардеробной в измазанной кровью рубашке, обнимает пьяного Кита и приходит к сокрушительному выводу, что ему никогда не стать приличным членом общества. Он пытался, видят небеса, он пытался. Он даже почти женился, почти остепенился и почти осел в уютном домике на берегу моря, чтобы…   
Чтобы он сам не знает что, потому что Кит прижимается ртом к его губам, и его слёзы капают Широ на воротник.  
– Люблю тебя, – повторяет Кит и раздирает на себе рубашку. Алые подтяжки сползают с его плеч. Широ накрывает ладонью шрам на его щеке.  
«Как брата?» – хочет спросить Широ, но понимание вызревает окончательно, и лавина катится вниз. При мысли о том, что испытывает Кит, Широ становится стыдно. Потом страшно. Потом стыдно и страшно одновременно. Сколько раз он напивался, представляя, как Кит влюбляется в кого-то другого. Держит не его руку и улыбается не ему. Не с ним спина к спине, вдвоём против целого мира. Не с ним за соседним штурвалом.  
Не с ним.  
– Я идиот, – говорит Широ и зарывается лицом в волосы Кита. Кит утыкается лицом ему в шею и всхлипывает, вздрагивая всем телом. – Я люблю тебя, Кит. Я скажу это столько раз, сколько нужно, только… только не уходи от меня. Будь моим.  
Не мужем, потому что этого слишком мало.  
– Я твой, – отвечает Кит и целует его снова. Широ пьянеет от его дыхания. Ему больше не стыдно. – Всегда твой. И тоже идиот.  
– Нужно сказать всем, – говорит Широ, но раньше, чем он скажет, они целуются ещё, и ещё, и ещё, застыв в бесконечности, обнявшись до треска в рёбрах. Кит снимает рубашку, Широ снимает пиджак и стягивает через голову белоснежный галстук. Кит гладит его по груди, оставляя кровавые разводы, и никакая татуировка не нужна, потому что сердце Широ бьётся под ладонью Кита, и это всё, что нужно им двоим, с этой секунды и до той, когда они разделят смерть.  
– Львы, – говорит Кит, целуя Широ в шею, – я знаю, почему они ушли. Мы заблудились, Широ. Мы не поняли. Они звали нас, а мы… мы перестали слышать. Они ушли к Аллуре. Мы должны их найти. И её. Где бы она ни была, мы нужны ей не меньше, чем она нам.  
– Прямо сейчас? – спрашивает Широ. Он бы с радостью, но… есть некие обстоятельства, а именно Кит, который снимает брюки, и Широ не готов отправляться немедленно.  
– Нет, – усмехается Кит и тянет его к себе за ворот рубашки. – Мне как минимум нужно протрезветь.

– Ты мой соулмейт, – говорит Мэтт, нежно сжимая руку Акши. – Идеальная женщина. Самое горячее сердце. Самая холодная голова. Самая твёрдая рука. Как я, только красивее. Чуть-чуть.  
Акша скептически выгибает бровь и заставляет его открыть рот, чтобы влить в него ещё стакан солёной воды.  
– Пожалуй, хватит, – говорит Пидж. Лэнс и Ханк пытаются оттереть Кёртиса салфетками, но белый костюм безнадёжно испорчен, да и в самом Кёртисе явно что-то сломалось. – Мама сказала, напоить до бульканья. Булькает.  
– У людей очень странная медицина, – фыркает Акша.  
– Несравненная! Ты спасла мою жизнь! Я твой навеки! – Мэтт обнимает её за шею и шепчет на ухо: – Твой шаттл далеко?  
Акша указывает глазами за низкий заборчик. Шаттл рядом, скрытый оптической маскировкой, чтобы не портить вид на фото. Кёртис не хотел целоваться с Широ на фоне космических кораблей. Оставить войну позади и всё такое.  
– Если их захотят убить, ты знаешь, что делать.  
Мэтт мог бы и не говорить. Он уверен, Акша пригнала шаттл именно на этот случай.

К началу церемонии Широ не является, и внутренний стержень Кёртиса ломается окончательно. К гардеробной отправляется спасательная экспедиция.  
– Замок сломался, – заключает Мэтт, подёргав ручку.   
– Что-то я не слышу криков о помощи, – усмехается папа.  
– Может, они сделали подкоп и сбежали? – пожимает плечами Лэнс.  
– Прорубили путь к свободе ножом Кита? – предполагает Ханк. Он только выглядит обычным парнем. В его голове царит такой театр абсурда, что Мэтту остаётся только позавидовать. – Или выбрались через вентиляцию.  
– Перенеслись на Алтею вместе с Космо? – Вариант Пидж звучит наиболее здраво.   
Кёртис смотрит на них как на психов.  
– Ребята! – кричит Мэтт и стучит в дверь. – Вы в порядке?  
– Замок сломался, – говорит Широ. Ручка дёргается вверх-вниз. – Посмотрите, с вашей стороны можно открыть?  
Слышится что-то подозрительно похожее на скрип брючных молний и шелест одежды. Мэтт сияет.  
– Почему ты сразу не позвонил?! – возмущается Кёртис. – Вы не заметили? Мы опаздываем!  
В коридоре становится душновато от скопления людей. Кёртис тоже дёргает ручку. Безуспешно.  
– Сейчас посмотрю, – говорит Мэтт. Пидж протягивает ему свой швейцарский нож. Мэтт усаживается на корточки, для вида смотрит в замок. Ковыряет в скважине шилом. Обломки спичек падают с другой стороны. Когда откроется дверь, никто на них и не посмотрит, он уверен. – Ерунда, заело. Эй, я открываю!  
Они выходят, держась за руки, и Пидж первой начинает аплодировать.   
На губах Широ сияет широкая улыбка, а на шее – следы от поцелуев. Расстёгнутая рубашка перепачкана кровью, в растрёпанных волосах запутался лепесток алой розы. Кит стоит рядом с таким видом, будто готов сражаться до конца. Одна пола рубашки выпростана из-под ремня, в руке, как оружие, зажат белый галстук и то, что было алой бабочкой. Таким взглядом он мог бы остановить легионы галра и апокалипсис впридачу. Мэтт восторженно пищит.   
– Вот это мои друзья! – выкрикивает он и присоединяется к сестре.  
Папа свистит в знак поддержки.  
– Что происходит? – сурово спрашивает мама, а потом вздыхает и, Мэтт понимает по голосу, закатывает глаза. – Вы раньше не могли объясниться? Обязательно было дожидаться свадьбы?  
– Широ, – шепчет Кёртис. Он предан, он разбит, он раздавлен, но эгоистичный Мэтт не собирается ему сострадать. – Такаши. Зря я тебе поверил.  
– Кёртис, – говорит Широ и, не отпуская Кита, шагает к нему. Кладёт руку ему на локоть. Виновато смотрит в глаза. Он жалеет. Он правда жалеет, и лучше сейчас, чем два-три года спустя. – Я не лгал. Я люблю тебя. Как брата.  
Кёртис без замаха бьёт его в челюсть и, развернувшись на каблуках, начинает проталкиваться к выходу. Кит плавно двигается за ним, но Широ повелительно выставляет руку, и Кит подчиняется. Но Ханк всё-таки придерживает Кита за плечо, и Лэнс обнимает за талию.  
Все приходят в движение. Друзья Кёртиса сыплют вопросами и громко возмущаются, друзья Широ хлопают в ладоши, почтенная матушка Кёртиса рыдает, шумно сморкаясь в кружевной платок, лает Бебе, вертящаяся у всех под ногами, зычно смеётся Айверсон, папа продолжает свистеть.  
– Целуйтесь! – орёт Пидж, топая ногами, и раньше, чем мама успевает призвать её к порядку, Широ наклоняется к Киту и целует его, целует, целует, а Мэтт прижимает к мокрым глазам рукав пиджака. Эта победа и его тоже, и он её заслужил.

– Как капитан корабля объявляю вас парой.  
Акша касается остриём клинка их сцепленных рук, и кровь, выступившая на пальцах, смешивается, пока Широ, весь светясь от нежности, наклоняется запечатлеть на губах Кита клятвенный поцелуй.  
– Теперь слижите кровь. Одновременно. Так требует обычай, – продолжает Акша. – Пусть звёзды всегда сияют вам во тьме.  
Широ несёт что-то про единственную звезду, которая светит ему всегда. Кит затыкает его ещё одним поцелуем.  
– Кит, – говорит Широ.  
– Широ, – отзывается Кит.  
– Поздравляю! – всхлипывает Мэтт и обнимает их обоих. – Я так счастлив!  
Он счастлив за Широ. Счастлив за Кита. И особенно сильно счастлив за себя.

 

13.01.2019


End file.
